Everybody's Fool
by Angelscribe
Summary: Set during season 4 - maybe Darla wasn't the only person to try talking sense into Connor...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **All characters are the property of Joss Whedon - I'm just borrowing them. The title and lyrics are from the Evanescence song, **Everybody's Fool**.

**Notes: **Set during Season 4. Maybe Darla wasn't the only person who tried to warn Connor about Cordelia being possessed …

* * *

**Everybody's Fool**

**Prologue**

It was late but Connor was perfectly awake. Someone had to watch over her, protect her, and he had sworn to be the one to do that. He loved her after all – he loved them both, this beautiful woman and her unborn child. _Their_ unborn child. It didn't matter that no one else understood – they had each other and soon, the three of them would be a family. They didn't need anyone else. Not Fred, not Wesley, not Gunn, not Lorne. And especially not _him_.

Resolving not to waste time in thinking of the man he should have been able to call father, Connor's eye fell on the woman by his side and a soft smile passed over his features. He drank in everything about her, her flawless skin, silky dark hair, long dark lashes closed over eyes he knew to be of warmest brown … He was relieved to see she was still slumbering peacefully – she didn't need all the stress the others seemed determined to force upon her. She needed rest in her condition and he would make sure she got it. That and anything else she might need …

_perfect by nature,  
icons of self indulgence …_

"So ya think ya love the girl, do ya?"

Connor's head jerked up, startled by the voice which interrupted his thoughts and the soft chuckle which followed. They were alone, he had made sure of that … Shaking his head as if to dispel what could only be the creation of his feverish imagination, he turned his gaze back to Cordelia and felt himself relax just at the sight of her and the knowledge that she was his to cherish and protect. This beautiful woman and she loved him, just as he loved her …

"Sure, she's a stiffener alright, I'll give ya that."

Narrowing his eyes, Connor glanced warily around the room before getting up carefully, not wanting to disturb the sleeping woman. He couldn't just be imagining it, could he? Someone must have followed them, snuck in … probably under his orders …

"Show yourself!" he demanded, his voice harsh but low.

"I ain't hidin', ya just ain't lookin' right … There ya go."

Connor stared curiously at the figure in the doorway, not recognising the dark haired man who was leaning casually against the frame with a whiskey glass in his hand, his eyes focused on the golden liquid it held as he swirled it gently. The figure looked up, deep blue eyes studying him intently and a reluctant smile curling the corner of his lips upwards.

"So yer him – the prodigal son. Don't look much like him – I expected … Hell, who am I kiddin'? No one expected ya at all, much less wondered if ya were gonna take after yer aule man in the looks department … But that's a yarn fer another day."

"Who are you?" Connor asked, wondering how this stranger could seem to know so much about him and it was obvious from the way he spoke that he knew the whole story.

"Don't tell me no one told ya 'bout me? Jeez, I dunno … Only one o' the foundin' members o' a little PI firm, name o' Angel Investigations, and the original seer o' the outfit …"

"Doyle."

* * *

to be continued... 


	2. 1

**Notes: **Just a big thank you to those who reviewed – nice to see there are still Doyle fans in this world!

* * *

**1.**

"So _you're_ Doyle?"

"In the - not so corporeal - flesh."

"You're dead."

"Ya don't say? Ah well, happens to the best of us …" Doyle shrugged easily, taking a sip of his whiskey. "Just take a look at yer da …"

"I have no father." Connor said between gritted teeth.

"That so? Hmm … Tall guy? Broods a lot? Risks his life for ya more times than most sane people would? Personally, if ya were mine, ya'd have been grounded for life by now …"

"He is _not_ my father – he's dead to me …"

"He's dead to everyone, kid – get wi' the programme." Doyle smirked.

"And so are you. So get out of my face." Connor practically growled, clenching his fists.

"Simmer down there, bud – ya know, fer someone wi' two vamps for parents, yer awfully judgemental 'bout the less alive amongst us … Now, nice as it is to chitchat, I was sent to mention somethin' a tad more specific." Doyle looked pointedly towards the bed where Cordelia still lay, her sleep undisturbed by what was going on around her.

"Leave her alone!" Connor snapped, stepping in front of Doyle and blocking his line of vision.

"Funny, that was gonna be my line." the Irishman said evenly. "Ya say ya love her, but if that's the case … shouldn't ya be able to see her for what she really is?"

"I do …"

"No way, man – if ya think that's the real Cordelia Chase, yer so far offa the map."

_just__ what we all need -  
more lies about a world that  
never was and never will be_

"I knew the real Cordy – not as well as I'd have liked, but better than some I could mention …" Doyle continued pointedly.

"I know what you're trying to do, but it won't work. _He_ sent you – some little magic trick, but you won't come between us. He won't take her away from me, she's _mine_ …"

Doyle simply stared at him in disbelief and then laughed, "If ya knew Cordy, ya couldn't say that wi' a straight face – she heard ya talkin' like that, she'd kick yer ass five shades of hurtin'. Cordy – the real Cordy – she's her own woman, she don't belong to no one but herself. She ain't yours any more than she's Angel's. Or mine for that matter … If ya loved the real deal, ya'd know that – just like ya'd know this ain't what she's about. Hurtin' her friends, murderin' innocents, shackin' up with a kid? _So_ not her style …"

"And a half-breed demon is?"

"I didn't come here to compare family trees – though I might add, ya got little to gloat about yerself …" Doyle said quietly, dismissing the jibe though the hurt in his eyes was not lost on the angry young man before him. "I'm after settin' ya straight on a few things …"

"She said no one would understand. It's all down to fear, ignorance, jealousy …" Connor said defensively.

"Whatever it is that's taken over the drivin' seat, it's sure got ya well and truly blinded, kid. Like ya said yerself, I'm _dead_ – what have I got to fear? Or be jealous about? Any shot I had wi' Cordy went straight out the window the minute the Scourge blew into town …" Doyle said and, for a second, the piercing blue eyes left Connor's hostile gaze to drop sorrowfully to the ground. Seconds later though, they were fixed on him again and more determined than ever. "As for ignorance – don't ya reckon I got the best seat in the house for this circus? Ringside wi' a helluva view and it don't exactly make for pleasant viewin'. Trust me, if anyone can see what's goin' on here – it's me. Ya don't get it, do ya? What it took for me to be here like this? What's at stake? I'm supposed to be outta the game long ago, yet here I am playin' the messenger again. And it's all down to some kid wi' a crush …"

_have__ you no shame - don't you see me?  
you know you've got everybody fooled_

"You're as bad as _he_ is! Patronising me …"

Doyle laughed outright at that, holding out his hands as if to apologise. "Oh, sorry, man – but that cracks me up! The lap dog complainin' about bein' patronised! Where'd ya get the sense of humour from? 'Cause it sure ain't from yer da's side of the family!"

"Get out!" Connor seethed, "I won't fall for your lies!"

"Connor, listen to me," Doyle said urgently, all traces of humour gone in an instant. "Forget the messin' about and just … just _look_ at her. Not wi' yer eyes or even yer heart – she's already blinded those. Use yer mind to see her as she really is – a _fake_ …"

"I said GET OUT!" Connor yelled, for once forgetting the sleeping woman. Lashing out with his fists, he sought to rid himself of the vision inflicted upon him – it couldn't be real, it had to be a trick, another one of their magic tricks … "GO!"

"Connor?"

_look__ here she comes now  
bow down and stare in wonder_

"Cordelia …" Connor and Doyle both said, the former sounding ashamed to have disturbed her and the latter just sounding full of regret for what might have been.

"What's going on?"

* * *

to be continued...


	3. 2

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who read this and reviewed - I really do appreciate any and all feedback! I definitely have to apologise for leaving this (and a lot of my other stories) hanging for so long - all I can say in my defense is that real life has a terrible habit of getting in the way of these, far more pleasant, things.**  
**Thanks for being patient:)

* * *

**2.**

Blind to the sight of her former co-worker and friend, the striking brunette could only stare questioningly at Angel's son as he froze in the task of punching holes in the wall – or so it seemed to her.

"Connor, what's the matter?" she asked gently, her voice full of concern and perhaps just a hint of suspicion. "What is it?"

_oh how we love you  
no flaws when you're pretending_

Hardening his heart to the apparent sight of the woman he loved, Doyle silently reminded himself of the same thing he had been telling Connor – this wasn't really Cordelia.

"Ah, come on, man!" he said, forcing a smirk back on his face. "Don't tell me yer actually buyin' this crap! Ya disturb her beauty sleep and she's askin' what's wrong? Where's the killer glare? The never endin' lecture? That girl had many a fine quality – sweetness and light? Not high on the list …"

"Shut UP!"

"Excuse me?" Cordelia's eyes registered surprise for a second before they narrowed slightly at Connor's unexpected outburst.

"Not you. It was … it's just …" He was quick to set the record straight, though he wasn't sure telling the whole truth was such a good idea right now either. "I've just been letting my mind run away with me, thinking about things too much … Worrying …"

"About?"

"You. Us. The baby. And …"

"Baby?" Doyle interrupted, his voice only audible to Connor's ears and obviously registering disbelief which quickly made way for pure shock when Cordelia moved closer, emerging fully from the shadows and letting him get a good look at her. "Jesus, Mary and Joseph the bleedin' carpenter!"

"Angel?" Cordelia prompted, oblivious to the presence of the Irishman.

"A little. I can't help it, I just … What if he comes after us?" Connor asked, though he remained somewhat distracted by the thought of another's presence intruding when it should be just the two of them. "Or if he sends someone else?"

"Dunno why I was so worried 'bout tellin' her I'm half demon …" Doyle mused, more to himself than to anyone else. "What is it wi' that girl and gettin' hersel' knocked up by any random hell spawn! The Powers kept that little gem quiet …"

"Oh, Connor …" sighed Cordelia, moving closer to him and reaching out to caress his cheek lovingly with her hand. "My dear, sweet Connor – you worry too much."

"But …"

"No buts. If they want to come, let them. Soon it will be too late – our baby will have brought into the world and everything will change … For the better. They can't hurt us." she explained, her voice low and soothing as she wrapped him in a gentle embrace.

Unconvinced but trying to hide his concerns, Connor merely nodded and then looked pointedly over her shoulder towards the makeshift bed. "You should get some more rest." he said softly.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Of course – go on." he said, managing to produce the ghost of a smile.

"Always looking after me …" Cordelia smiled tenderly, brushing her lips against his before turning on her heel. "You'll make a wonderful father, Connor." she added without turning back to him, "I'm proud of you."

Watching Cordelia retreat to the bed, Connor thought his unwelcome visitor had gone – or perhaps had never been there at all. However, his hopes were dashed all too soon by a voice from the shadows.

"Well, well, well … never thought I'd see the day." Doyle said, shaking his head. "A baby, huh?"

"Not that it's any of your business. I thought you said you could see everything – looks like you're not so in the loop after all." Connor smirked. "I didn't think the Powers would resort to depending on a _dead_ lowlife like you anyway."

"Reckon if I wasn't dead that wee revelation might justa finished me off …" the Irishman confessed freely. "Planned, was it?" he asked, the young man's faltering at the question drawing a wry smile, "I dunno, kids today … Ain't ya ever heard o' bein' careful? I'm surprised at Cordy …"

"We want this baby – we _both_ do!" Connor snapped defensively.

"Never said ya didn't. But ya need to think 'bout what else ya want …"

"I don't _need_ anything else!"

"Ya think? Let me put it to ya this way – choose between this baby and your father."

"I've told you – I have no father since he tried to ruin my life."

"That ole riff … still, I'll let it slide since it's about the only normal kid thing I've heard ya say. Okay, choose between this baby and … for want of a less clichéd term, life as you know it."

Connor snorted derisively. "What good has this life ever held for me? Our baby means a new start, a better life for the three of us."

Though he rolled his eyes, Doyle seemed to expect that response and, instead of openly disagreeing, he simply nodded and then quickly continued. "This baby … or Cordelia?"

"There is no choice. They are both my life now."

"Choose – Cordelia or the kid."

"I don't have to _choose_ – I have both." Connor insisted, his fists clenching in frustration.

"_Choose_." Doyle pushed.

"Get away from us." the angry young man seethed, "I don't know who you are or why you're here, but you're wasting your time."

"I'm here to tell ya straight – yer livin' a lie, kiddo."

_but now i know she  
never was and never will be_

"And …" Doyle continued darkly, "I'm here to tell ya, let this happen … let this happen and lose Cordy. Ya say ya don't have to choose, but yer wrong. Ya might not have had to yet, but ya will. And no matter how much ya don't want to believe it, letting that kid come into the world means sacrificing Cordelia – can ya live with that?"

And abruptly, he was gone.

* * *

**To be continued... **


End file.
